Sunken Ship Exploration/Jeremy's Explanation
(Meanwhile, at another part of the ocean floor, unaware of the disaster befalling on the concert, a beautiful female Irish Setter swam behind an anchor and noticed something in the distance. She has auburn fur, golden tan underbelly, dark maroon hair and ears which blends in with her lovely coat, light green eyes, and wearing a light green clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a green fish tail with light green fins. She is Sasha La Fleur, the youngest daughter of Butch and niece of Annabelle. Before she could go on, two young male voices called out to her) Young male voice 1: Sasha! Young male voice 2: Wait up! Sasha: Come on, guys! Hurry up! (Then, three males and two females swam right up to her in exhaustion. The first male is a merdeer. He is Bambi, Sasha's best friend. The second male is a mercat. He is Oliver, another friend of Sasha's. And the last male is a merbunny. He is Thumper, Sasha's other best friend. The first female is another merdog. She is Winifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville, Sasha's childhood friend. And the last female is a merdeer. She is Faline, Bambi's girlfriend) Oliver: (Panting) We can't swim that fast, ya know. Faline: We had to wait up for Thumper. Sasha: Sorry about that. (Pointing at what she's seeing) Anyway, there it is. Isn't it great? (The group looked at a sunken ship while Bess shook a little) Bess: Uh, yeah, great. Let's get out of here. (She tried swimming off, but Sasha, rolling her eyes, grabbed her) Bambi: Wait a minute. Sasha: (Chuckling) What's wrong, Bess? Thumper: (Smugly) Are you getting chills? Bess: (Nervously) Uh, no. Of course not! It's because.... It's damp in there. Yeah, that's it. And it looks like I'm about to come down with a cold. See, I have this cough. (She then made a cough, though unconvincingly. They just rolled their eyes) Faline: Okay, fine. Bambi: We'll go in without you. Sasha: You can stay here if you like.... Thumper: Oh, and watch out for those sharks. (They left Bess and Oliver as they nodded) Oliver: Okay, you guys go on ahead. Bess: We'll stay here and watch out for.... (Their eyes widened in horror as they realized what Thumper had said) Oliver: What?! Bess: Sharks?! Oliver and Bess: Sasha! (They swam after the group who went inside through a porthole, but Bess was then caught in the porthole. She struggled to break free) Bess: (Struggling) Sasha, help! Oliver: Bess' stuck! Sasha: (Chuckling) Oh, Bess, Oliver.... (The group swam over and helped Bess in out of the porthole. As soon as she was freed, she and Oliver looked around the ship nervously) Bess: (Nervously) Do you really think there's sharks around here? Oliver: Besides the ones we know? (The group didn't notice three sharks passing outside the ship while the group just laughed) Bambi: Don't be such a couple of guppies, Oliver and Bess. Bess: (Glaring) We're not guppies! Oliver: (Glaring) Yeah! (Then, they swam, continuing through the sunken ship. They continued on as Bess spoke nervously) Bess: Uh, this is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn.... (She stopped when she saw a skeletal corpse in front of her, making her scream in terror. She then swam backward into a pillar, causing a cave-in) Bess: GUYS!! (She swam and then literally bumped into the group, causing them to tumble to the floor. Bess shook as her teeth chattered) Group: Are you okay, Bess? Bess: (Shaking in fear) Sure. No problem, guys. I'm okay.... Sasha: (Noticing something) Hey, what's that? (She then swam over to an object she just spotted and picked it up. Unknown to her, it was a fork) Sasha: Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you guys ever seen anything wonderful in all your life? Thumper: Cool! Oliver: But, what is it? Sasha: I don't know, but I bet Jeremy will. (She placed it in her bag, then swam around, collecting more items. Her friends helped out as well while Bess and Oliver sensed something behind them. They turned, only to notice nothing there. Then, Sasha, along with Faline, saw another object, a pipe, nearby) Sasha: What is that? Faline: I don't know, but that looks peculiar. (Sasha then picked it up. All the while Oliver and Bess tried getting their attention) Oliver: Uh, guys? Bess: I got a bad feeling we're being watched. Thumper: Bess, Oliver, relax, will you? Sasha: Nothing bad's gonna happen. (They then turned in time just to see a grinning male great white shark. His name was Bruce) Bruce: Hello. (The group shrieked) Oliver: Bruce! Don't do that! (Then, two other male sharks, a hammerhead and a mako, named Anchor and Chum swam up to the group) Bruce: Sorry about that, mate. We were wondering what you were doing in our meeting just now. Bambi: Wait, you mean that "Fish are Friends, Not Food" Club you own? Anchor: Yeah. We were going on with our meeting until we heard a noise, sheila. Chum: And it looks like the mates and sheilas with you have something that belongs here, mate. Sasha: (Nodding) Well.... We were going to take these to an expert and ask them. Bruce: I see. Anchor: We understand. Chum: And to show our appreciation for being honest about those items you have, you can have them. (Surprised and happy at the same time, Sasha's group got flattered) Sasha: Wow, thanks. Bess: Yes, thank you. Bambi: And besides, it was great seeing you three again. (Bambi then unknowingly bumped to a broken part of the wall, causing his nose to bleed a little) Bambi: Ow, that hurts! Bruce: (Going closer) Bambi, are you all...? (He then smelled his blood, then grinned with hunger as his eyes blackened) Bruce: Oooh, that's good. Chum and Anchor: (Gasps) Intervention! (Bruce lunged at the group savagely, but Chum and Anchor pinned him down) Bess: (Scared) AH!!!!! WE'RE GONNA GET KILLED!!!!! (The group then swam for their lives. As Bruce continued chasing them around the room, Sasha's bag got caught in a wooden board. She saw it and went back for it) Sasha: My bag of items! (She quickly grabbed it and swam off before Bruce could get to her. The group made their escape through the porthole while Anchor and Chum unsuccessfully tried holding Bruce off) Chum: You remember the oath?! Anchor: Fish are friends, not food! Bruce: Food! (They crashed through it and went around and around. Then, Oliver became dizzy from the experience, but Sasha, Bess, and Bambi grabbed him just in time. The shark tried going at them through a loop on an anchor, but got caught in the process while Anchor and Chum came up to them) Chum: Bruce, you all right, mate? Anchor: (To the others) Don't worry, he'll calm down after a while, mates and sheilas. Sasha: Thanks, guys. Bambi: Sorry for causing this. Chum and Anchor: It's all right, Bambi. All is forgiven. (The group swam away with Sasha's bag while Thumper swam over to the trapped shark) Thumper: Just come to your senses soon. (Bruce snapped at him, but he dodged and swam away) Sasha: (Chuckling) Bess, the way you overreacted back there, you and Oliver are just guppies. Bess: (Narrowing) We are not! (Later, on a little island, a male black crow with a red string tied around his neck is humming a little tune as he looked through a telescope and fiddled with it. He is Jeremy. As he hung around, he heard Sasha call out to him) Sasha: (Voice-over) Hey, Jeremy! (Jeremy got startled and then he realized who it is. He then looked through the telescope at the wrong end, seeing Sasha's group, thinking they were a few miles away) Jeremy: Ahoy, everyone! Mermen and mermaids off the port bow! How you doing, Sasha?! (Jeremy placed down the telescope, making him see Sasha's group up close) Jeremy: Whoa, what a swim! (Sasha pulled her bag up) Sasha: Look what we found! Bambi: Yeah. Faline: We were in that sunken ship where those sharks were. Jeremy: (Excitedly) You got human things? Let me see! (Sasha took out the fork and handed it to Jeremy, who looked it over) Jeremy: Well, I'll be. I haven't seen this in a long time! Thumper: What is it? Jeremy: (Shows them) This is a dinglehopper! Humans use this to straighten their hair, like so! (He used the fork to twirl a part of his feathers. He took it out and then his feathers became messy, but then fixed them) Jeremy: There you go! A dinglehopper! That's one item even humans can go nuts for! (He gave Sasha the fork back and she looked excited) Sasha: A dinglehopper! Oliver: (Taking out the pipe) And what about this? (Jeremy took the pipe and looked at it. He then grinned) Jeremy: Wow! This is a rare item. It's a snarfblat! I can tell by the way it looks. It goes back to the beginning of time when early humans used to sit around and stare into the abyss. It was so boring that they decided to make some entertainment. So, the only good thing this item is made for is to make music. Like this. (He blew the pipe, trying to make music. All he did was spit out seafoam and seaweed. Sasha, on the other hand, widened her eyes in shock upon realizing something) Sasha: Music?! Oh no, the concert! I forgot! Aunt Annabelle and Dad are gonna kill me! Bambi: (Surprised) The concert was today?! Faline: (Angrily at Oliver) Oliver, you said the concert was tomorrow! Oliver: I thought it was. (The group groaned in annoyance) Oliver: Sorry, guys. (Sasha quickly grabbed the pipe and fork, then placed them back in her bag) Sasha: Uh, wish we could stay, but we have to go! Thanks, Jeremy! Group: Bye! (They dove down as the crow waved) Jeremy: Anytime, guys! Anytime! (The group swam off back to Atlantica. Unknown to the group, they were being watched by two male merdogs. They were both dobermans, one with a red collar and the other wearing a blue collar, who grinned wickedly. They are Roscoe and Desoto respectively. Meanwhile, inside a dark lair, a female merdog was watching Sasha and her friends leaving the surface world, swimming back to Atlantica. She is Belladonna, the sea witch) Belladonna: (Sarcastically) Yes, hurry home, Princess. We wouldn't want to miss old auntie and daddy's celebration now, would we? (She scoffed as she took a shrimp that is whimpering) Belladonna: (Scoffs) Celebration indeed. Bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (She ate it, then groaned as she lied down a bit, then swam down) Belladonna: And now, look at me! Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving, while they and their flimsy fish-folk celebrate! (She then swam closer to the orb) Belladonna: Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Roscoe! Desoto! (The two, watching them, bonked heads a bit, then looked at the orb as the sea witch glanced at them) Belladonna: I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of theirs. (She grinned wickedly as she continued watching) Belladonna: She may be the key to Annabelle and Butch's undoing indeed.... (She chuckled evilly as everything went black) Coming up: After a good scolding by Butch for ruining the concert and going up to the surface again, Sasha then goes to her grotto and confesses her dream of living at the surface world to her friends. But little do they and Squidward know, a romantic fateful meeting will come up at the surface. Category:Fan Fiction